


Hit or Miss

by rosebox



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Ejaculate, Face-Fucking, M/M, what was i honestly thinking tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebox/pseuds/rosebox
Summary: YOU BE SUCKIN' DICK FOR A FOREIGN CARRRRRRRR------------------------------------------"If someone offered me a 200 or 300 grand car to uhhhh (guy pretends to suck a dick in video), then I'd take that in a second."Yeah ok mate.





	Hit or Miss

**Author's Note:**

> "If someone offered me a 200 or 300 grand car to uhhhh (guy pretends to suck a dick in video), then I'd take that in a second."
> 
> Yeah ok mate.

George is at the bottom now, feeling his embarrassment raise to his cheeks as the hair on his head is grabbed and manipulated. He was thinking back on how this all happened.

 

He thought he'd go hang out with his friend, Josh for a bit at his house. Josh explained that George had said something suggestive in the video and he then made a deal, "If you suck my dick, I'll let you have my car. I'm getting a new one anyway.". This was so random coming from such a guy, this man would always show off how "straight" he was, jokingly bragging about all the girls he got.  _ He definitely did. _ But Josh earned a bit of money as well so he had an alright car, George was actually impressed at his wealth. He let himself think for a bit, then nodded slightly. Then things went their ways and George was immediately pulled down to Josh's crotch, he couldn't help but enjoy this.

 

Now he's here, staring at the zip of Josh's pants and just living in the moment.

 

"Gonna unzip it, George?" His friend smirked down at him, he knew George would do what he said, he said yes for a reason. As nervous as he was, he fixed his grip on the zipper as he pulled it down, then unbuttoning his trousers. He never would of thought that he would literally be sucking dick for a foreign car but, it has to happen to some people right? He stood from the chair, Josh let go of his head and he then began to squat. Josh grabbed his head again. George noticed that the grip on his head was growing more and more tighter every second, all he could do was enjoy  _ (barely)  _ teasing his partner into forcing himself down on him or scream. Anything to get George's mouth going, anything that will arouse him more will do.

 

He was happy when Josh had finally said something, he said "Just put those pretty lips on me already" and then began to groan ever-so-subtly. George pulled the boxers down and let his member spring out, then pulling the waistband under his cock. Sure, he was nervous but he's seen enough porn videos to know what to do. He started with lightly grabbing his dick and licking the tip of it, playing around with Josh was a good idea as Josh would probably do it to him. The center of his tongue slowly dragged across his throbbing head, then wrapping it in his lips. He earned another groan from Josh.

 

"Fuck, just do it properly George!" Josh spat, and so he did. George took the cock in his mouth and let it sit there for a bit, let him get used to it before pushing down. This triggered his gag reflex and sent him on a different plane, he was really enjoying this. Bringing his head up, he saw just how much of his member he took down. It even went in his throat, there must of been a lot of room in his mouth. He slammed down, picking up the pace. George's cock was also throbbing intensely, he's done nothing to save himself of his discomfort. He finds himself fishing it out of his sweatpants and rubbing it slowly, he moaned. Josh bucked his hips at the noise.

 

"Oh fuck, that was fucking amazing. Keep doing that...!" George bobbed his head down and groaned again, sending vibrations of pleasure through Josh there and then. He bucked up once again, George really liked it. The submissive boy picked up the pace and let himself go completely crazy on his cock. He was jerking himself off with one hand and using the other to squeeze Josh's cock as he continued to take it like there was no tomorrow. George suddenly pulled off.

 

"What are you doing...?" Josh sighed, reaching for his dick. "Stop."

 

"Please, fuck my face." George was smug, watching Josh's member twitch at the statement. This time, Josh was really in charge. George was no longer squatting but on his knees and palms, happy with the position. Grip tightened and his cock still throbbing, Josh alined his cock with his now-open mouth and took no time to shove it into his wet cave, he gently thrusted in and out before picking up the speed. George was absolutely loving this, loved feeling Josh enter his mouth and just knowing that Josh will have to abuse him until he's red throws him off. He gagged.

 

"Fuck, George... I've been missing something magical from you, mate..." Josh mumbled, receiving a gag from George. He stared at his backside, he absolutely loved his body shape and especially his ass. God, if that t-shirt wasn't in the way of the wonders of his best mate, George's body, he'd be well away. His stomach stirred. "I'm close."

 

George pulled back again, this time covered in his own saliva, "Fucking abuse my mouth, cum down my throat- I'm loving this just please fuck my mouth senseless." he blurted. Josh was in love. He shoved his cock in again and slammed right into the back of George's throat, all the boy could do was whimper on his cock until he came. He was lucky he was close. George also gained the pace on his cock, he felt it up and down continuously. I think he enjoyed this a little too much.

 

"I'm gonna cum- holy fucking sh- George you are so fucking beautiful-" Josh was unable to form sentences without slipping, he can't keep it in anymore. He thrusted into him as fast as he could, the vibrations of his moans once again sending him high. He thrusted one last time, keeping his cock at the beginning of his throat as he came. After a few seconds, he pulled out. He watched his friend swallow it, half-asleep. George fell on the floor, still jerking himself off. A few more strokes was all it took before George also released his load, it dribbling down his dick as his thighs shook and his body spasmed.

 

"That was... Did we really just do that?" Josh was panting, completely out of breath.

 

"I guess it did."

 

"All I did was make a stupid comment on how I want you to suck me off." It was true, it could of even been taken as a joke because of how he said it. He didn't think George would even accept, he thought he was laugh and refuse sarcastically.

 

"Was Joshy that into it that he called me, a handsome man, beautiful?" George snickered and pulled his pants up. Josh pulled his up too.

 

"You fuckin' are, I was in heaven. Your tongue is so soft by the way."

 

"That's fucking creepy." Then they both laughed. Josh still stared at the boy, admiring his face.

 

They were both happy it happened, it was fun to the both of them. Even if George was doing it for a car.

 

"When am I getting the car then?"

 

“Whore.”

###  **💫**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my shitty fanfic


End file.
